The present invention relates to a fishing rod with an inserted fishline (so-called "inter-line fishing rod") in which a fishline is inserted through rod pipes and is guided to the leading end portion of the fishing rod.
There has been known in the fishing rod art that the inter-line type fishing rod is advantageous over the conventional eye-let type fishing rod in responsibility and sensibility when the fish is hit since the vibration transmitted from the hook at the tip of the fishline to the fishline is received directly by the fishing rod. Further, the inter-line type fishing rod is free from the twine and tangle of the fishline and allows an easy fishing operation.
However, since the inter-line fishing rod employs the arrangement wherein the fishline passes through the inside of rod pipes, the inter-line type fishing rod generally suffers from a problem in that the friction between the fishline and the inner surface of the rod pipe is inevitably increased, which decreases the flying distance of the hook, and requires a larger force for winding the fishline.
Various attempts have been proposed in the art in order to reduce the friction in the inter-line type fishing rod. However, they are not satisfactory in practical use.
Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. Sho. 63-34525 discloses a telescopic type fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a fishline is inserted through fishing pipes and is guided to the leading end portion of the fishing rod. In the disclosed fishing rod, since there are provided a large number of ring members each having an inside diameter sufficiently smaller than the inside diameter of the rod pipe, when fish is caught and the fishline is taken up together with the fish, even if the rod pipe is curved, the fishline is difficult to come into contact with the inner surface of the rod pipe and is also difficult to touch water drops attached to the inner surface of the rod pipe, so that the resistance of the fishline can be reduced. However, on the other hand, because the inside diameter of the ring member is small, when the fishline is cast, a great friction resistance can be produced between the small inside diameter and the fishline.
That is to say, in the fishing rod with an inserted fishline disclosed in the above publication, since rod pipes forming the fishing rod become sequentially smaller in diameter from a butt rod pipe to a tip rod pipe, the inside diameter of a fishline passage ring fixed to a tail plug threadedly engaged the rear portion of a rod pipe is considerably smaller than the inside diameter of the rod pipe.
On the other hand, when the fishline wound round a spool of a reel mounted on the fishing rod is drawn out through the inside of the rod pipe to the leading end portion of the fishing rod, since the fishline wound round the spool has a winding tendency, such fishline is difficult to be linear within the rod pipes but shows a spiral form so that the fishline passes through the rod pipe while it is often abutted against the inside walls of the rod pipes.
Therefore, when passing through the rod pipes, the fishline can be often abutted against the thick side surface of the fishline passage ring and also against the inner peripheral portions of small diameter rod pipes, whereby the fishline can be damaged easily and the frictional resistance of the fishline is increased, which makes it impossible to draw out the fishline from the leading end portion of the fishing rod smoothly.
That is to say, in the conventional fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a plurality of small diameter rod pipes are sequentially connected to one another in front of a large diameter rod pipe, a fishline can be often abutted against the thick side surface of the fishline passage ring and also against the inner peripheral portions of the small diameter rod pipes, whereby the fishline can be damaged easily and the frictional resistance of the fishline is increased, so that the fishline cannot be drawn out from the leading end portion of the fishing rod smoothly.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. Sho. 56-127032 discloses a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which there are provided a large number of rings for guiding the fishline into rod pipes. The disclosed fishing rod with an inserted fishline has not only an ordinary object to prevent occurrence of the twined fishline but also another object to eliminate the possibility that the fishline can be in contact with the inner surfaces of rod pipes having a relatively high friction coefficient and the casting distance of the fishline can be thereby shortened.
However, as mentioned above, a fishline is wound round a spool of a reel and, for this reason, the fishline has a winding tendency. That is, in an ordinary fishing rod with an inserted fishline, when the fishline is played out, the fishline extends spirally not in a straight line and thus passes through the inner surfaces of the rod pipes while it is often abutted against them. Accordingly, when the fishline is played out in the disclosed construction of the fishing rod, the fishline is abutted against the side surfaces of the fishline guide rings, and thereafter passes through the guide rings while it is turning its direction suddenly in order to travel along the fishline passage hole of the guide rings. In this case, in fact, the resistance of the fishline is not small.
Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. Sho. 63-169871 discloses a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a ceramics fiber layer is formed in the inner surfaces of rod pipes in order to improve the wear resisting property thereof. In this case, the ceramics fiber layer can truly improve the wear resisting property but, however, there are present on the ceramics fiber layer drops of water which have penetrated into the rod pipes and, especially, when the fishline is played out, the fishline can come into contact with the water drops, with the result that the resistance of the fishline is increased to a great extent. This gives rise to inconveniences in the fishing rod operation, for example, this makes it impossible to extend the fishline casting distance.